Change
by Crymson Ash
Summary: Tom Riddle gains a mysterious friend one Christmas. This person changes him to become someone better.


**Hey All. Since Xanda (my captain) said that I could have this mysterious thing called 'relaxing time' (What is that? No idea. What is this 'relaxing'? ) I decided to sign up for a few challenges. The first one, the Hamilton Song Lyric Challenge, (I chose John Laurens), and the If You Dare Challenge(I decided to use the prompt James Bond) to write this story. It started off really angsty, but then it just became a crack. It features a Harry Potter look-alike, and an OOC Tom Riddle. Have fun.**

Tom Riddle sat in his room at Wool's Orphanage, his arms and head covered with bruises. Mark and his lackeys had decided that he was acting too smart for his age, and decided to teach him a 'lesson'.

Tom Riddle curled up into a small, painful ball. He felt his tears falling from his eyes. He turned away. Why was he being so weak. Crying just because those pieces of dirt hurt him. They would all die. They would all die by his hands. He laughed through his tears, they would all feel his pain.

A few days past, and the gentle white snow started to fall to the ground. Tom sighed, it was December again. Tom hated December, it happened to be Christmas in December. And also his birthday. On both days, the children always made fun of him. One time, he had gotten a single present, a stuffed snake. Mark had thrown it into the fire, laughing.

But maybe this Christmas would be different, he thought. Maybe, just maybe. And it was. On the 25th, a new boy entered the orphanage. He was quiet, with soulful green eyes, and jet-black hair. The surprising thing was that he had requested the room in which Tom was living in. Room 73.

Tom was staring at him right now. He stuck out a hand and said, "My name is Hadrian. Don't have a last name. I forgot it."

Tom took the hand, and replied, "Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Hadrian laughed. It was beautiful and melodious. "You like James Bond?"

"What is Jame Bond?" Tom asked, his eyes confused.

"Oh right, you don't know who James Bond is. Ian Flemming won't write it for another twenty-one years," Hadrian muttered.

"You can see the future?" Tom said, his eyes wide.

"Well, kind of. I can see bits and parts. I'm special," Hadrian said, looking at Tom, "Just like you."

Tom looked bewildered. "How can I be special? I'm just a small six year old boy who gets beat up by everyone else." Tom pointed at the bruises and cuts on his face.

"Yes, right now you are weak. But eventually you will become great, and everyone will cower in fear at you name, " Hadrian said, a knowing smile on his face.

"Really?" Tom said, his eyes wide.

"Yes, do you want me tell you how?" Hadrian said.

"Of course!"

"Well, have odd things happened around you? Like turning a teacher's hair blue, or suddenly appearing on a school roof?"

" , one time, John, who is one of Mark's friends pushed me, I wanted him to fall over in the mud behind him, and without me touching him, he fell. Another time, the teacher yelled at me for not paying attention, her mouth was gone."

"Well, Tom, you are a wizard. You're magical, you have the ability to do magic."

"So, I am special! I'm different from all of these people!"

"Well, except for me. I'm a wizard too, Tom."

They both laughed, Tom hugged Hadrian, "Thank you Hadrian, I kind of needed that."

"Of course Tom," Hadrian said, his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

~oo*OO*oo~

"Hadrian! What are you doing?" Tom said, "Stop lazing around! It's your birthday. Get up, get up! You have a cake to eat!"

"You can bake?" Hadrian said, his voice muffled by the sheets.

"Of course I can bake! I am an accomplished thirteen year-old, who is going to start his third year at Hogwarts, of course I can bake!"

"You had better not have used magic to bake it," Hadrian said, grumbling.

"Of course I did!" Tom said, smiling brilliantly.

"Tommmm," Hadrian said, "you're not supposed to use magic outside of school."

"Yeah, well I broke the trace, so it really doesn't matter," Tom shot back, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh lord, what would happen if your Slytherin friends saw you?! You would lose your entire reputation in the house!" Hadrian said, mock-fainting.

"You're such a drama queen Hadrian," Tom said, rolling his eyes.

Hadrian put a hand to his heart, "Oh my! I believe that I am offended."

"Cut it out you prat," Tom said, "You still have a cake to eat."

Hadrian got out of the bed, and looked at the cake. "Is it chocolate? Because I won't eat the cake if it's not chocolate."

"It is bloody chocolate you prat, now hurry up and eat it!" Tom said, huffing in exasperation.

"Hadrian cut himself a slice and asked, "What is bloody chocolate? Never heard of it. Did you go killing people again Tom? Because I prohibit you to kill anyone until you are fifteen years of age."

"No, I didn't kill people, and there is no blood in the cake. Just eat it!" Tom exclaimed.

Hadrian took a piece and put it in his mouth. "It's good Tom. You're the best!"

"Well, Hadrian, you're the closest friend I've got, so of course. But you had better do this for me on my birthday too."

"Well of course your highness," Hadrian said, bowing. Then he got up and laughed, rolling around in his bed.

"Hadrian, you do realize that you are a fifteen year old, who is acting like he is six," Tom deadpanned.

"Oh, am I acting like a six year old? Excuse me, it was supposed to be a three year old, but ah well. Close enough," Hadrian said.

Tom just face-palmed. "Why did I ever become friends with you?"

"Well, I don't know why," Hadrian said, "why don't you ask your six year old self?"

"Just eat your cake Hadrian. I'm not your mother," Tom said, pointing a spatula at Hadrian. Then Tom's visage cracked a little and he started laughing along with Hadrian.

We're both a bunch of nut-cases aren't we?" Hadrian said.

"A bunch of magically powerful nut-cases, yeah sure," Tom said.

Hadrian slapped Tom on the arm, "Your arrogance is showing again Tom. You had better hide it."

"Fine," Tom said, sighing, "let's go shopping for school supplies, don't you have your OWLs coming up?"

"Yeah," Hadrian said, becoming serious, "let's go shopping."

 **I DID NOT HAVE A BETA FOR THIS. SO THIS PROBABLY SUCKS BUT WHO CARES.**


End file.
